japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Konoha 11
The Konoha 11 (木ノ葉の11人) is the collective nickname of four Konoha genin teams, led by Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai and Maito Gai. Uchiha Sasuke is not included in the group as he had defected from the village prior to its formation. Background They are teamed together in various combinations in the anime for missions important to the village that cannot be assigned to more experienced ninja. During the Chunin Exams, despite being from the Ninja Academy, Team Kakashi, Team Kurenai, and Team Asuma were capable of competing for the rank of chunin, earning them the moniker the Rookie Nine (新人9人), with Team Maito Gai formed the year before. The name "Konoha 11" stems from the fact that Uchiha Sasuke had defected from Konoha in order to gain power from Orchimaru, so this way he can defeat Uchiha Itachi. Therefore there are only eleven members left from each original team. The Konoha 11's first mission is during the original anime's Genno Trap arc, where Nara Shikamaru, the only member of the group to be a chunin at the time, leads the others in stopping Genno from destroying Konoha. Shikamaru leads them once again shortly thereafter during the Ultimate Weapon's arc, assisting the Sand Siblings with defeating the Four Celestial Symbols Men. With the exception of Uzumaki Naruto (due to not having a chance to retake the Chunin Exams again), all of the members have been promoted to chunin during the time-skip, with Hyuga Neji even becoming a jonin. After Pain's invasion, when news of Sasuke's criminal activity reaches the village. All the members of the Konoha 11, except for Naruto, decide that Sasuke must be eliminated in order to prevent him from implicating Konoha in his future crimes. Because Team Kurenai, Team Asuma including Naruto and Sakura were his friends and classmates, they decide to be the ones to personally kill him. When Naruto learns of their decision, he asks that they leave dealing with Sasuke to him. Later, during the Fourth Shinobi War, the members of the Konoha 11, along with Sai, Sasuke's replacement on Team Kakashi, are seen rushing towards Naruto, Kakashi, Guy and Killer B's battle against Obito and the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path in order to provide assistance to. They would later arrive alongside the remainder of the Allied Shinobi Forces where they stood to oppose the Ten-Tails as well as Madara and Uchiha Obito, before Neji was killed by the tailed beast. With Sasuke's arrival on the side of the Allied Forces, the Rookie 9 stood together for the first time since the Chunin Exams. Continuing the after Neji die, and after Sasuke arrives to help his former classmates. Naruto is assisted by most of the members of the Konoha 11 in attacking Obito with a volley of Rasengan. Neji due to his stunning death is replaced by Sai. Sakura herself does not directly participate in this attack, but instead assisting remotely to heal the members' injuries and replenish their chakra. At the war's conclusion, Sasuke would be defeated by Naruto, restoring their friendship and allowing the last remaining Uchiha to finally overcome his clan's Curse of Hatred. The combined influences of Naruto and Kakashi, who had become the Sixth Hokage, was enough to absolve Sasuke's status as an international criminal. Years later, Naruto would become the Seventh Hokage, with Shikamaru, who had since been promoted to jonin, serving as his bodyguard and advisor. Naruto married Hyuga Hinata while having with her a son name Boruto and a daughter name Himawari. While Sasuke and Sakura get marry as well and start a family together by having a daughter named Sarada. Sai also gets marry to Yamanaka Ino and they have a son name Inojin. Shikamaru married Temari and they have a son name Shikadai. Whereas Choji married Karui and they had a daughter name Chocho. Rock Lee also got marry and has a son name Metal Lee but his wife is never reveal. Kiba starts to date Tamaki, while Shino become a Ninja Academy teacher and Tenten owns her own weapon shop. Members *'Uzumaki Naruto' *'Hyuga Hinata' *'Hyuga Neji' (dead) *'Yamanaka Ino' *'Nara Shikamaru' *'Akimichi Choji' *'Haruno Sakura' *'Aburame Shino' *'Inuzuka Kiba' *'Rock Lee' *'Tenten' *'Yamanaka Sai' Trivia *In the Japanese version, the English term the Rookie Nine is also used. It is still written in kanji, though. These kanji would usually be pronounced as Shinjin Kyunin. *Despite the group canonically appearing in both the manga and anime, this name was only given in the latter. *This generation was noted to be especially gifted as all nine were nominated by their teachers to participate in their first upcoming exams. True to their words, all nine passed the second part of the exam, which eliminated more than half the candidates. *It is not until the Fourth Shinobi War that the nine are all together again, combining forces to attack the Ten-Tails' clones. *Akamaru, Kiba's canine ninja partner, is not counted despite often being recognized as a member of Team Kurenai. *Of the four teams comprising the Konoha 11, Team Maito Gai is the only one to have never been temporarily led by Kakashi. *Sai, through serving as the replacement of Uchiha Sasuke on Team Kakashi, is a technical stand-in member of the collective group. Despite not being introduced until Part II, Sai shares unique relationships with individual members of the Konoha 11, their jonin mentors, and Sasuke himself. *Not counting Team Gai, who graduated a year earlier than the Rookie 9, Sakura is the only one amongst them that does not belong to a clan. *Sasuke was the only member of the Rookie 9 to not attend Naruto and Hinata's wedding. *Shino, Kiba and Tenten are the only two Konoha 11 members that are not marry to someone. *Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji and Rock Lee are the only members of the group that got marry. Naruto got marry to Hinata, Ino got marry to Sai, whereas Sakura married Sasuke while Shikamaru marry Temari and Choji got marry to Karui. While Rock Lee's wife is a mystery. all information on the Konoha 11 came from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Konoha_11 Gallery Naruto Shippuuden 197-198-447.jpg|The Konoha 11 in Part I Konoha 11 with Sai (Part II).png|The Konoha 11 in Part II with Sai. Naruto Shippuuden 159-356.jpg|The Konoha 11 with Sasuke in a vision by Kakashi. Category:Teams